A kid's Pain
by TheKritty
Summary: Little Sammy has to suffer from cruel pain. A pain he barely knows. But Dean is to the rescue - because he's such a great big brother, full of wisdom and knowledge : wee!chesters, hurt!sammy -the idea is a bit funny! : Uh,and 2nd english one!R&R!


**Title: **'A kid's Pain'

**Author: **Kritty

**Fandom: **Supernatural (One-Shot)

**Raiting: K**+

**Set: **definetly pre – series,'cause its wee!chesters...

**Warnings: **wee!chesters (Do I have to warn ya 'bout that? )

**Genre: **wee!chesters , hurt/comfort ((smirk) – no comment on that one..), humor, family

**Summary:** 8-year-old!Sammy is in big big pain. And Dean is to the rescue. 'Cause he's such a great big brother, full of wisdom and knowledge....*smirk*

**A/N:**And SPECIAL THANKS to JeanyAlicia – Pati, I am so thankful, really!!! You did a great job, it's amazing! And I know that it was a long/hard work (smile)...So – I give you an extra cookie and this one – shot is for you. (Okay...I know you don't read wee!chesters, but I feel better that way. Huh. (smirk).)

**A/N2: **This One-Shot is a little bit ... odd – 'cause normally, I really don't read wee!chesters, just when there are flashbacks with wee!chesters or something. Don't know how THIS came into my mind and it's a little bit stupid but... oh you know....posting is all....(smirk). So read it, have fun and comment, please! (And: My second writing in english for SN. Have mercy! (smirk) )

**Disclaimer:** The show is not mine. Sammy's not mine. Dean's not mine (whine). That's really sad. But they belong to Eric Kripke and his amazing staff. I do not earn money with this.

(wave) Krittyyy

* * *

**A kid's pain**

This pain was completly new to him. It was sharp, a little hot and there was nothing to do about it. When he stroke over the little wound, it hurt so much he had to wince and when he dared to press it – suddenly there where big crocodile tears in his eyes and he felt like crying out loud.

Sam lay in his bed, the scratchy blanket over his small body and a crumpled pillow under his head. The room, where he and Dean had gone to bed two hours earlier, was drenched in darkness. His big brother wouldn't fall asleep until Sam faked his sleep und had breahted just like he had fallen asleep – the young boy knew that Dean always felt responsible for him and coulnd't sleep right when Sam wasn't sleeping himself. So his only opportunity was to fake his sleep. But there was no way he could fall asleep right now. The pain was killing him and like the night before, he was almost crying. Everytime he was just a second away from the beckoning sleep, he felt the hurt and let out a suppressed groan of pain. He shifted in his bed, again and again, and fought against the impulse tojump out of the damn bed and go straight to his big brother, who would ease the now nearly unbearrable pain and would whisper these calming words into his ear. Then he would begin to rock him a little and a few minutes later, he would have fallen into a deep sleep. Like the other days when he got injured on a hunt. But this was different. This wasn't the result of one of these hunts – he himself wasn't on many hunts anyways. He just found out the truth about monsters and the 'job' of their dad, so their father – and often his brother as well – went on hunts alone. But sometimes, Sam went with them and sometimes he got hurt. And there was always Dean who made him feel save and content despite the pain. But this – this was so much worse. And because this horrible pain wasn't a result of a damn hunt, he didn't dare to wake his brother. He coulnd't explain the wound, couldn't explain the pain itself – he just knew that it was terrible and that he couldn't sleep due to that pain.

The cushions under his head were a little damp, and he wondered whether it was clammy because of sweat – even a 8-old boy sweats when he was hurting – or because of blood. And that was the point where the dull ache reached the point of culmination and the cushy dread became an incredible fear – a fear a boy uses to experience, when he doesn't know what's going on and when he is forced to suffer from heretofore unknown pain. This was the point when Sam let out a desperate sob just to press his hand horrified onto his mouth a second later – but that just increased his pain and he couldn't hold the tears from his eyes anymore.

„Sam?" he heard his brothers muffled voice. „Sammy, you 'kay?".

The addressed bit his lower lip and lay his hand back to his side, on the blanket.

„Yeah...yeah, I just thought I would fall down some stairs. In ...in a dream, you know?"

„Hm...'kay. Go back t'sleep, Sam."

Despite the darkness, Sam nodded and bit on his lower lip again to keep his lip from trembling. He had to pull himself together. When he was old enough to hunt monsters, he also could overcome such a freaking little pain. Not that the pain was really that little. And not that Sam felt really grown up right in this moment. To tell the truth he felt like a damned little boy, really childlike. And he just felt the rising lump in his throat again, and the tears hadn't stopped running down his cheeks yet. He sqeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip a little bit more – and that was a mistake, because the pain that somehow had damped because of the first sob, came back again with such a cruel intensity that he couldn't held the next sob back – and this time, he didn't press his hand onto his mouth, but turned his head to the wall beneath him and let the tears run, his little sweaty hand turned into a fist.

„Sammy!" the now louder voice of Dean startled him a bit – because it was nearer closer than he thought. His brother had jumped out of the bed within one short second and was on the side of his little brother's bed within another second.

„Sam, my god, what is it?"

Sam moved his head to his brother and his eyes, full of tears, looked into Dean's face – where he assumed his brother's face to be in the darkness. He opened his mouth, but he didn't dare to speak. What if....no, he didn't want to think about that.

„What is it, Sammy? Jeez, say something!".

Sam watched his brother crouching down to him and searching his arm. Once found he felt Dean's slight squeeze and this touch was enough to break the barrier completely. He sobbed again, a little louder this time, and lay his free arm over his eyes. He was such a wuss, Dean has been right all the time.

„Sam...!Talk to me! Was it a nightmare? Are you hurtin' , Sammy?"

Sam coulnd't just not answer, he couldn't hear the worry in Dean's pleading voice. He moved his arm back to his side and looked straight into Dean's face, which was hidden in the darkness of the room. Was his brother smiling, or was he pissed? No, Dean would never be pissed when Sam was crying. Sometimes, yeah, but he wouldn't show it to his little brother. Not like that.

„Shall I switch on the light?" he heard his big brother's question.

„No!" he said a little too loud. No light. Mayber there was blood everywhere. And he didn't want to see blood. He didn't want his brother to see it. And he didn't want his brother to see him so pathetic. He wanted to be a big boy – just once. But despite this thoughts he grabbed Dean's hand on his arm and squeezed it. Dean didn't say anything. Maybe he was searching something in the darkness, searching his little brother's face to see those tears. Maybe he was just waiting for Sam to say something.

„I....I just..." , Sam began quietly , „...I'm hurting a li'll...."

He saw Dean shifting and squeezed harder. Dean shouldn't leave. He didn't, he resqueezed his little brother's hand and braced his other arm on the edge of the bed, leaned closer into his brother.

„Where, Sam? Where are you hurt? Was it the last hunt?" Dean's voice was a little raspy and he whispered the words. Maybe Sam should whisper , too. Maybe Dad was back and needed to sleep.

„No. Not from a hunt. It's...I don't know..."

„You don't know? Sam, this is important. Tell me. I wanna know, I really should know!"

Sam blinked the coming tears away and squeezed Dean's hand harder. He was afraid of telling his brother what was going on. Because – he didn't really know himself what was going on. And maybe, when he was talking to much....but he had to tell Dean. That one he knew. So he had to risk it.

„There ist...there is something with my mouth, Dean...." Sam confessed. „Something's not right in there...I...I'm..." he felt his lower lip trembling once more and squeezed Dean's hand as much as he could. It was just like the wound knew that he was talking about it, because the sharp pain came again and he was close to tears once more time. But there it was, the calming down, the longing for the calming voice of his big brother.

„In your mouth? Something's not right with your mouth?"

Sam nodded despite the darkness but was sure that Dean had noticed it. He knew, what Dean's next step would be. He would examine the wound very quickly, say that it wouldn't be a bad one, then lay into his bed, let him cuddle against his side. And then he would say those calming words, stroke his hair and Sam would fall asleep in no time. But to Sam's amazement and horror, Dean did no such thing. He just moved his hand from Sam's away, stood and watched over him.

„Hm. Your mouth, you said."

Sam felt the rising lump in his throat again. Oh god, Dean had no idea what they were dealing with. That's wrong, he always did. Dean knew everything.

„Sammy...is that hurting wound IN your mouth?"

The adressed heard a note of great disbelief in his brother's word and his heart sank into his knees.

„...yes...yes, Dean. It's...it's hurting so much and...I can't...do anything about it". The tears were running over his cheeks again and he had to force himself to whisper; and not to yell the answer.

„You think there is anything to do 'bout it?" he heard his brother.

What the hell? Why did his brother do this to him?

Sam shifted in his bed , propped himself up a little. Braced on his elbow he searched his big brother's face.

„...Dean...you know what to do, right? Please, Dean!There is something in my mouth...you...you have to do something about it! I tried to stay calm, I tried not to cry...I…I tried so hard, but I...I don't know what is is...Dean!"

He fell back on his back and sobbed, his arm over his eyes again. And suddenly Dean was crouching on his side again, his hand on Sam's arm.

„Sssshh....Sammy, ssshhh...I was just kiddn'g little bro'!! Of course I know what to do...Aw, Sammy, there's no reason to cry!" he whispered.

Sam tried to stop crying and moved the arm that hid his eyes, away. „Nno...no reason? Yeah..but it hurts!"

„Ssshh...I know it hurts, I know this sort of pain, dude!"

Now Sam was confused and the tears stopped running down his face.

„You...you know it?Wh..Why?"

„'Cause, li'll bro' it's just normal"

Sam heard the notorious smirk in this simple sentence and he immediately wanted to laugh. Although he didn't know what his brother was smirking about. Normal?

"That's...that's normal? This pain is...normal?"

"Yeah, Sam. Let me guess....it's not your mouth that's hurting – it's a tooth, right? Uh, wait, not the tooth, but the gingiva around it, right? And it feels like your whole mouth is on fire and you just want this tooth out – but when you touch it, there are tears in your eyes and you just wanna cry. Right?"

Sam said nothing. His brother had just explained the pain he was going through the whole last freaking three days. He almost needed half a minute to speak again.

"...yeah...yeah, it's like that...". He knew, that his brother was smirking again and felt like beeing betrayed.

"So...so, you can help me, Dean?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I can. I really can."

Sam was relieved like you wouldn't believe.

"But shall I? It will hurt, Sammy." And his heart sank again to his knees.

But he nodded – and Dean noticed.

"'kay. Listen Sammy – I need you to tell me which tooth it is. So I can reach the right one and don't pull out the wrong tooth...so you..." -

"Wait, what? You wanna pull out my tooth?" Sam said a little too loud, alarmed by Dean's cruel plan. He heard a small laughter of his big brother.

"Yeah, Sammy, this tooth has to go! You know, there'll be another one! There'll grow the next tooth, a bigger one. The kind of tooth adults have. Like I have."

"Like you? There'll be a tooth just like you have one?"

"I have some of them – all your teeth are gonna be replaced by the second ones. It's just normal, Sam"

"Oh."

"What oh?"

"So this toothfairy has something to do with that?" Dean didn't say something for a few seconds.

"The toothfairiy? Well...yeah. Where you've heard that one from?"

"A girl in school said to everybody that the toothfairy had brought her a dollar but she explained to everybody that her mum lay the money under her cushion. Thank god, 'cause I thought this toothfairy was supernatural."

Another pause.

"Well...yeah, the toothfairy isn't supernatural. She doesn't exists. Parents sometimes lay something under your cushion when you've lost a tooth."

Dean hadn't moved from his crouching position but now he shiftened a little and squeezed Sammys hand.

"So when you pull out my tooth... - are ...dad or....you gonna lay something under my pillow?"

A pause again.

"Dunno, Sam. Maybe I will."

Another shift.

"Why not dad? Uh, what will he say tomorrow when I show him that my tooth is out of my mouth?"

"He'll say 'Finally'."

"Yeah? So...I'm losing my teeth uncommonly late?"

"I dunno. No. Don't think so."

Another shift.

"What is it Dean? Why are you talking in such short sentences? Is it 'cause of the toothfairy?"

Oh god, he told Dean about the other girl's parents, like they lay something under her pillow...maybe it is because we have no mom...

"...Dean, I'm sorry...I didn't want to mention something like that"

A pause.

"Uh. What? Mention what?"

"This girl's parents, I..."-

"- nevermind, Sammy. So do you want me to pull this damn tooth out or what?"

Sam sighed. Yeah. He wanted this damn tooth out of his mouth right now.

"Hell, yeah."

"So, tell me which one it is." Dean leaned forward and Sam felt the warm exhalation of his brother in his face.

"The left incisor..."

"'kay."

He felt his brother's sqeezing hand moving to his now open mouth. He stiffened when the thumb of his brother touched the tooth gently.

"Jeez, Sammy, it's just a tooth. We killed off a poltergeist last week and now you're whining 'bout a freaking tooth!"

"N'not whinin'!" he tried to say but he was interrupted by Dean.

"Yeah, it's 'kay, Sammy....huh, Got the wobbly tooth!"

Sam felt it, his brother held the freaking tooth between thumb and forefinger and was waggling it...

"Geean! Stog it!"

He heard his brother laugh a little.

"Alright, lil' bro'...so...I'll pull the tooth out now...you're ready?"

Sam wanted to nod, but then he figured that wouldn't be a good idea. So he showed his brother in the darkness a thumb up. And his brother noticed that again.

"'kay. On three, alright"

Another thumb up.

"One...." - and there it was, a fast, short pull, a little +plop+ , and a subliminal taste of copper on the gingiva where his tooth used to be. And a very short pain – but that was nothing to the alleviation Sam felt the second he noticed that the tooth was out and the source of pain was now in Dean's hand. So the "Oooww, you said 'on three'" changed into a relieved sight and his tongue explored the now existinct hole, while he shot his eyes close and took a deep breath.

"Yuck" he heard his brothers disgusted voice and openend his eyes. Dean was holding Sam's tooth far away from him and finally lay it on the shabby bed table on his side.

"Sam – that's cruel...I had to pull out my baby brother's tooth...yuck. Wouh. Yuck!"

Sam smiled – he knew that Dean wasn't serious, he just needed to keep his image. And maybe he was relieved, too.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean shifted and braced himself on the edge of the bed.

"You better be, 'cause it's a torture to force big brothers to do that!"

Sam's smile grew wider. Yeah. Right.

"'kay, Dean. So next time, I'll pull out your damn tooth."

Again this small laughter, the sweet music in Sam's ears.

"Yeah, right." A pause. "'kay, that's the deal. You'll pull out my next wobbly tooth".

"Really? Oh great, man, that's....wait. You won't have a next wobbly tooth, right?"

That small laugher.

"No, Sam. My teeth are all second ones. That's pretty cool, huh?!"

"Oh man...yeah,yeah that's pretty cool." Sam felt the tiredness come over him. He closed his eyes and a small sigh escaped from his lips. He felt Dean shifting next to his bed and he opened his eyes again.

"Dean?"

"Go to sleep, Sammy. The tooth is out."

"Yeah...you too, Dean."

Now this calming thing, their little ritual after every single hunt, had to take place.

"You'll go to bed too, will ya?"

This small laughter.

"Yeah. No more hunts today. You're alright, lil' bro'?"

"Yeah, and you, Dean?"

"Of course I am"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed again. He felt the gentle tousle of his big brothers hand through his hair.

"G'night, Dean...and thanks" he mumbled.

The hand moved away and just a second before he fell into a deep sleep, he heard the most calming words of all, the voice that meant safeness and security to him.

"It's okay, everything's fine. G'night, Shaggy..."

* * *

~end~


End file.
